


Un baile y un adiós

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Como un tumulto de luciérnagas, el firmamento resplandecía de color. Como una promesa, la noche se prestaba para vivir.Un AU basado en la América de los años '10 y en la canción Roar de Katy Perry. Fue parte de un concurso en Full Metal Alchemist Amino que me hizo ganar el tercer lugar :D
Relationships: Dante/Van Hohenheim
Kudos: 1





	Un baile y un adiós

**Un baile y un adiós**

_"Solía morder mi lengua y aguantar la respiración_   
_Asustada de balancear el barco y causar un desastre_   
_Así que me sentaba callada y estaba de acuerdo_   
_Supongo que olvidé que tenía una opción"_

Hohenheim suspiró, una sonrisa complaciente arrugaba el borde de sus ojos. Guardando su mal humor, aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida y encabezó el camino hacia el centro del salón. Como cada noche desde que establecieron el ritual, la pareja buscó un espacio vacío y, tras compartir una corta reverencia, se sumaron a la celebración. No fue difícil para ellos amoldarse al ritmo de la canción y muy pronto se encontraban dando vueltas junto al resto de los felices bailarines.

La calidez que emanaba del conjunto de luces atenuadas, la cadenciosa tonada que estaba siendo interpretada, el persistente murmullo de las faldas al girar... Todo en el ambiente de aquella noche comenzaba a crispar los nervios de Hohenheim.

—¿Qué está mal?

La pregunta que menos deseaba enfrentar lo tomó por sorpresa e hizo tropezar, consiguiendo que chocara su espalda contra una joven pareja desprevenida. Ese impacto fue suficiente para impulsarlo nuevamente hacia adelante, hacia los brazos de su aturdida compañera quien apenas pudo evitar que aquel desbalance los arrojara al suelo a ambos.

La música continuó sonando, pero una fracción de la concurrencia se detuvo en mitad del baile. Sin embargo, sólo unos pocos se atrevieron a auxiliar a la controvertida pareja.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—¿Pero qué pasó?

—¿Alguno está herido?

—Iré por un doctor...

A Dante le bastaban los dedos de una mano para enumerar a los samaritanos que ahora los rodeaban. Seres inferiores cuyos rostros los contemplaban con simpatía y preocupación, rezumando buenas intenciones con cada palabra que exhalaban, considerándolos como otro par de sus iguales.

Como si ellos _fueran_ sus iguales.

Mordiéndose la lengua para contener los insultos, Dante sonrió con toda la falsa pena que logró reunir en unos instantes. Sacudió la cabeza para negar más de aquellas muestras humanas, incapaz de expresar lo que verdaderamente deseaba decir. Hohenheim, a su lado y más recuperado, la rodeó con un brazo antes de intervenir.

—No es necesario llamar a nadie, mi buen señor. Fue un lamentable descuido por mi parte no prestar la debida atención —se explicó, una sonrisa indulgente transformando su adusto rostro.

—¿Está usted seguro? Un golpe de ese calibre no debería de descartarse con tanta premura —insistió el hombre.

—Pero por supuesto que no se hará —objetó la mujer—, esto no se olvidará. Nos retiraremos de inmediato, querido, para que vayas a ver a uno —detalló ansiosa, volcando toda su atención en Hohenheim.

—Sí, querida. Aunque lamento que debamos interrumpir de esta forma nuestra hermosa velada.

—Oh, tonterías, querido. Nada la ha interrumpido mientras podemos estar juntos.

Su acto les aseguró librarse de aquellos entrometidos que, pese a sus nobles y sinceras intenciones, no eran apreciadas por ninguno a los que éstas eran dirigidas. Creyendo ciegamente en esas muestras de afecto, al fin les permitieron partir.

_"Te dejé empujarme hasta sobrepasar mi punto de quiebre_   
_No luchaba por nada así que todo me hacía caer_   
_Me empujas hasta el suelo pero me levanté_   
_Justo ahora me quito el polvo"_

La noche los acogió en silencio, acariciando sus pieles con su fresco aliento mientras jugaba con las hebras de sus cabellos. Las calles que transitaban se presentaban húmedas y solitarias, el perfume de la lluvia todavía fresco pese a que el cielo ya se mostraba claro y estrellado.

Como un tumulto de luciérnagas, el firmamento resplandecía de color. Como una promesa, la noche se prestaba para vivir.

—Te preocupa, ¿no es así? Que este país también entre en guerra.

—Y a ti no, ¿no es verdad?

Dante sonrió, acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que se envolvió en su brazo. Su cuerpo se apretó en su contra mientras sus manos, tan pequeñas y delicadas, se cerraban en su muñeca. Las uñas se clavaron en su piel, imprimiendo pequeñas medias lunas que lo acompañarían hasta casa.

—Tú y yo sabemos, mi querido Hohenheim de Luz, que estamos por encima de todas estas _trivialidades_. —Y con un gesto despectivo, barrió los alrededores como si de moscas se trataran.

»Además —prosiguió, acortando sus pasos en mitad del desierto cruce. Se soltó de su agarre para tomar al hombre de la mano, acariciando las muescas que le había causado como una débil disculpa—, no hay manera de que nos involucren en esto.

_"Escuchas mi voz y escuchas ese sonido_   
_Como un trueno haré temblar tu suelo_   
_Me empujas hasta el suelo pero me levanté_   
_Prepárate porque ya fue suficiente"_

La seguridad que bañaba a su voz, la superioridad que acompañaba a su andar, el desdén que desbordaba de sus gestos... Otrora esos rasgos lo habían hecho enamorarse de Dante.

Cuando el mundo no era más que un cúmulo de errores, cuando sus semejantes no valían más que los defectos que portaban, cuando tomó en sus propias manos sus valores y los torció, Dante fue la constante que lo mantuvo a flote. Ella fue su hogar.

Desentendiéndose de su agarre, Hohenheim los hizo detenerse y contemplar la fachada de la vivienda que compartían. El viento fluctuaba a su alrededor, a veces delicado como una caricia materna, en otras impetuoso como un bofetón.

En algún momento de ese año, el vaso se había colmado hasta estallar.

—Dante, esto se terminó.


End file.
